Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170714005931
"You know, Anna, it's true that you've been hold up inside of the same isolation in Arendelle as those two brats, Elsa and Breha were for years with nobody else but the pictures on the walls in the gallery, all the armor in the hall and the servants to talk to. The same servants who aren't allowed to say anything beyond their station, especially neither Elsa's nor Breha's stupid magic powers. After all, those brats, Elsa and Breha were the reason you were neglected by your parents. Those less deserved, undeserved, so called sisters, Elsa and Breha were the same reason you were left alone in Arendelle with a hundred rooms. You had to be imaginative. You had to make up friends and adventures for yourself. It's clear you have a relationship with each of the pictures in the gallery and likely all the armor in the hall. You had nothing to do but imagine how it might be if it was different. If the doors were still opened. If the rooms were full. If your sisters, Elsa and Breha would come out to be play. After all these years Elsa and Breha are still your best friends, your only friends who talk back or at least could. It does make sense you'd go for the first guy you met and it was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, wasn't it? And it makes sense you wouldn't understand what those brats, Elsa and Breha were going through because after all, that stupid old rock troll was the one who removed, altered and changed all of your true, real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the accident in the first place back when you were only just five while that brat, Breha was only seven and that other brat, Elsa was only eight back then. You even own up to the fact that all of the problems caused by that brat, Elsa were mostly your fault when it was your own parents' problems for not doing anything to give Elsa nor Breha any permission to be straight with you at all nor saving you and those brats, Elsa and Breha from being isolated in Arendelle and it's also that stupid old rock troll's problem too. That stupid old rock troll should've told your parents and your brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha a true love can thaw a frozen heart and the love's the key to controlling magic powers back then before in yours, Breha's and Elsa's childhood even though you were only five while Breha was only seven and Elsa was only eight back then. That way, it would've saved you three royal sisters of Arendelle from being isolated in Arendelle back then before if it wasn't for that stupid old rock troll's laziness nor the misguidance at all. Worse, neither Elsa nor Breha did anything nor nothing to knock nor talk some sense into your parents about neglecting you or properly raising you much better than ever during the isolation nor criticize any of that stupid old rock troll's stupid mistakes at all. Anybody else who found out who made the brat, Elsa accidently set off eternal winter everywhere was you and openly said you started the tension drama right in front of the sensitive Breha at Elsa's coronation day when you took that brat, Elsa going against your wish to marry Hans rather very badly. After you had to beg Breha to bless the marriage, she said it was a no go for her too. That Elsa's lucky to get all the defenses and comforts and so is that Breha. You're neither desperate for love nor dumb for following after those brats, Elsa and Breha at all, are you? Hans took advantage of your loneliness but he mistook your longing for desperation. After all, it's all up to you if you still hated the fact that Hans wasn't all this nor that good nor nice as he seems nor appears to be at all, isn't it? Hans was a bigger brat than your less deserved, undeserved brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha, wasn't he? You aren't afraid of Elsa's magic nor Breha's magic at all because Elsa and Breha are and always have been your heroines no matter what. You might have grown resentful of the shut door but you didn't at all because you have enough strength to remain positive no matter what. You love your sisters and that love manifests itself in faith. I'm sorry but it's rather hard for me to believe that those brats, Elsa and Breha were also like Joan of Arc too, not only just you at all. I'm sorry to say this to you but it would've been so much better if Elsa and Breha were better off being properly raised to be less isolated much better than ever by anybody else who really knows how to properly handle magic very well much better than ever correctly anywhere else away from Arendelle, isn't it? That way, you wouldn't have to be end up being neglected by your parents at all no matter what, would you?